


At Ease

by PhantomProducer



Series: A Call to Arms [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Established Steve Rogers/OC, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Irish Language, Irish Steve Rogers, NSFW, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is retired, What Was I Thinking?, for a couple sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomProducer/pseuds/PhantomProducer
Summary: Unable to truly welcome Steve home once he'd returned from the Infinity War, Holly Rogers finds her chance to repay her husband for all that he has done for her, and the world.Set after the events of the FF.net story,Darkest Before Dawn. One-shot.





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, folks: the last piece of Steve/Holly sexytimes I have planned. Sad, I know, but enjoy it for what it is!
> 
> Back story: it's approximately two months after the end of the Infinity War. Steve has come home to his family after being separated for a spell, and due to having given birth right before his return home, Holly has been unable to give him a "proper" welcome back. One night, she finds that she had the perfect chance, and takes it.
> 
> I own nothing of the MCU, just the OC, Holly Rogers (maiden name Martin). You can read about her relationship with Steve Rogers, and her experiences with the other Avengers over on FF.net under the same username I have here.

The world was at peace, the Infinity War fought and finished, and things seemed to finally be returning to an even keel.

Holly Rogers was glad for it, though it certainly had been a busy peace. Though Steve had officially resigned as the commander of the Avengers and had gone into retirement, that did not mean they were fully extricated from that world. Their friends, after all, were part of the team, and several of them still reached out to Steve to inquire about certain procedures here and there. As well as that, they were preparing for a fall in which Steve would be a student again, and acting as a stay-at-home dad. With the summer melting away, their hours were taking up with tending to their newborn daughter, Iris, and their two-year-old boy, Grant. Add in their small corgi, Bonnie, and it was a wonder that any time could be found for themselves.

Well, tonight, Holly found the time, and she would take advantage of it. Particularly as she felt that, due to all he'd given up for her and their babies, he deserved something good. As did she.

With both the kids in bed, and Steve downstairs occupied with emailing one of his professors about the course he was taking that fall, she beat a hasty retreat to the bedroom, shedding her clothes at the quickest speed she could. Going to the back of the closet, she dug out the bag she'd been hiding, a purchase she'd picked up at the mall a couple of weeks back (already laundered, thank you very much) coming to hand. It was a simple negligee, dark green with black piping along the hem and at the bust. Pulling it on, she shivered as the silky-satiny material wrapped around her. Despite the baby weight she was working off, and the general tiredness she felt in part due to raising two young children, she felt incredibly sexy in it. She hoped her husband would feel the same way, and was determined to test out the theory. Grabbing up the robe she rarely wore from the hook on the door, she paused to fluff out her hair a bit, letting the waves of it fall around her face and shoulders. Carefully, she pulled the robe on, tying it tightly and making sure none of her secret purchase could be detected right away. Once she was satisfied, she forced herself to walk at a normal pace down the hall, treading down the stairs and practically vibrating at what she imagined they would be getting up to in a short while.

Pausing on the landing, she let her gaze wander over the living room, spying Steve as he hunched forward. His shoulders had tightened, and the glow of the laptop screen blotted at the ends of his dark gold locks. Walking up she managed a glimpse of his profile, spotting the irritation lining it, and she let out a soft sigh.

“How's it going, so far?” she asked, leaning her elbows along the back of the sofa. Steve blew out a sharp breath, rubbing a palm over his forehead as he frowned.

“It's...a lot to catch up on,” he noted wryly, shaking his head and jabbing a finger at the computer screen. Holly glanced at the page pulled up, a planner sent ahead by the professor. The syllabus stood out starkly, and her husband grimaced deeper in answer to her rising eyebrows. “I barely got a hang of this stuff, and now they're suggesting Photoshop, Adobe...what happened to the good ol' pad of paper and a pencil?”

Despite knowing of his frustration, she let the corner of her mouth curve as she came around to sit beside him. He wanted to become an instructor, he had to understand the amount of modern work he would have to put into the endeavor, she muttered inwardly.

“Get with the times, old man,” she teased, a grumble rumbling out of him even as she pressed a peck to his cheek. Fetching up the laptop, she opened up a few tabs at the top of the bar, ready to search. “They're just programs that will help you with coloring and such. Some people make beautiful pieces with them.”

With one, she searched for discounted copies of the programs, ready to ship within a short time. Another, she looked to find a proper digital drawing tablet for him, and the third went to a popular art hosting website. Specifically searching for works that were done with Photoshop and such, she passed the computer back to Steve, gesturing for him to take a look. Blue irises seemed to light up, little by little, as he took in the various pieces, his skilled detecting nuances she knew she would not be able to spot on her own. One after another filtered by, and he gave a few pleased grunts as several took his fancy.

“Hmm...worth looking into, then,” he muttered after a few minutes, conceding that much. Placing his finger upon the trackpad, he hovered over the other tabs she'd pulled up for him. However, it was at that moment that she knew her mission would be lost if she did not act.

“Yes, but you can do that tomorrow,” she said, gently grasping the top of the screen and starting to lower it. Her husband shot her a bemused look, eyebrows arching slightly.

“But, I—”

“Tomorrow,” she reiterated, the breathy hitch to her voice arresting his attention. That, and when she loosened the short robe's ties, revealing the dark green negligee beneath. His eyes had widened significantly then, and she could not help but smirk as he absently set the laptop on the coffee table. Scooting closer to him, she leaned against his side, breasts pressing against his arm as she reached up and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. Peering up at him through her eyelashes, she murmured, “You're needed tonight, Captain.”

The expansion of his pupils was not lost on her, nor was the hard swallow bobbing his Adam's apple.

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, the huskiness of his voice sending a thrill down her spine. Grinning, she took his hand, both of them rising from the couch and up the stairs to their bedroom. Their footsteps were light, both of them deliberately avoid the squeaky step and making no sound as they tiptoed past the corgi napping in her small bed. It was a bit of a challenge, though, since Steve's free hand reached for her arm, her waist, fingers tripping along the terrycloth blocking the negligee. Snickering silently, Holly merely kept going, the sparks along her veins firing as they stepped through the door. Shutting it as quietly as possible, Steve went to grab her again, but found himself grasping at air. His wife tripped away, checking the baby monitor on the nightstand and letting the robe slide down to the floor as she went. She could feel the hot burn of his gaze on her as she made sure that the device was on and turned up, but she did not turn. The soft thump of his feet as he padded his way over to her gave him away, and when she finally did turn around, he was only a scant inch or two away. Strong arms wrapped around her, one hand sliding into her hair and tilting her head back a bit. His mouth melded onto hers, tongues sliding and curling around one another, and she nearly sank into. Forcibly, she reminded herself of her plans, and so nudged him backward until he gracelessly flopped onto their bed.

“Holly, what are you...?” he began to inquire as he sat up, his question dissolving as she climbed into his lap. The softening coarseness of his palms and fingertips smoothed over her outer thighs, stroking under the material of the nightdress. Questing further, he was quick to discover her little secret: she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath it. His teeth sank into his lip as he repressed a groan, and she smirked, enjoying the brush of his skin upon hers.

“You've done so much, sweetheart,” she said to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and knees spreading until her crotch met with his still-clothed one. The sigh that came up from his gut mingled with her own as she kissed him again. Gently, she sucked on his lower lip, releasing it after a second or two. “Gave so much, without expecting anything in return. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?”

Looking at her fully, he shrugged a shoulder. “I, I haven't thought about it.”

“I have,” she replied, the tip of her nose bumping his. Pulling back, she met his gaze, reaching up one hand and toying with a strap of her nightwear. “Do you want me to tell you about it, or show you?”

The lust in his gaze tripled as he looked her over again, a smirk growing ever-wider on his lips. “I think I want show and tell, doll.”

“Okay,” she giggled, pushing against his chest again. Obeying her silent request, he shifted backward until he was lying down fully on the bed. She crawled atop him, the press of her body to his and the light shift of her hips heating him up. Her lips connected with his, the slide of her tongue into his mouth met by his own questing for hers. Lost in the kiss for several long seconds, they broke apart to catch their breaths soon enough, though she started to move her mouth along his jaw to the join of his neck. Sucking at it, she elicited a light moan from him, deep breaths filling his chest and pushing against hers. The red mark left on his skin was laved, her tongue soothing him before she pecked her down. At the V of his button-up tee, she nuzzled at the skin and said, “I thought I'd start here...and work my way down, covering every inch of you that I can. Sound good?”

The low hum of approval in his throat was answer enough, but he did provide a verbal response. “Very, Princess.”

With his closed eyes and pleased grin, she knew he wasn't lying, and even as she rolled her eyes at the nickname, she smiled and went back to her task. Fingers moved deftly down the buttons of his shirt, a kiss pecked to every piece of revealed skin as they were opened. Pushing the open brackets of the cloth away, she barely paused in her ministrations as he shucked it off completely, his torso bared for her caresses. Sharp, hard kisses went across his abs, coursing up to his pecs, her teeth scraping a little along the curves and edges. A gentle, soft kiss was placed upon the old surgery scar on his chest, before she moved onto one of his pebbling nipples. Lips encircled it, the tip of her tongue flicking at it as she sucked, and his spine arched into the touch, a muffled cry stopped as he clenched his jaw. She suckled at it for a long moment, laving it and showing him the same amount of attention as he normally did to her breasts. Leaving a trail of pecks, she went and gave the same treatment to the other one, the heat and sweat of his skin tasting so good to her as she did so. He shifted and moved under her, his fingers gripping at her hair and into the silky material on the negligee. Letting his nipple go, she sucked and lapped her way back down, teasing a wet circle around his navel. The light, downy hair that trailed away, disappearing beneath his pants, was stroked, and a sigh poured out of her nose.

“But then I run into a problem,” she stated, and that caused his eyes to open again in hazy confusion. Leaning up on his elbows, he was about to ask what was wrong when her palm cupped him through his pants. A low moan was pulled from him, the pressure hardening him further. Forcing his gaze onto her face, he caught the impish look lighting his wife's features. “Here are a few inches I can't get to. Care to help me out?”

Unable to help himself, he nodded, fingers flying to undo his belt and free himself from his lower garments. She shifted off of him, putting herself to the side as he worked. Even as he did so, though, he recalled part of her statement, and halted briefly.

“A _few_ inches?” he asked, spiking an eyebrow at her. She giggled at that, unsurprised that he would focus on her wording in that regard.

“More than a few. Plenty for me,” she told him, licking her lips in anticipation. Satisfied with her answer, he dipped his chin, eager to get back to business. Quickly, he aided her in the removal of the pants and underwear, lifting his hips when she bid and letting her drag them off of him. Dropping the clothes over the side of the bed, her focus became locked upon the stiffness she'd felt before as it came to rest on his abdomen. Carefully, she took him in hand, fingers cradling the base of it and catching the gulp of air her husband swallowed down in the process. “And now I can...”

She let the sentence trail away in favor of licking him from base to tip, earning another groan for her efforts.

“Sweet Jesus,” he gasped, head lolling back into the bedding.

“Yes. You're sweet, too,” she retorted, daring to wink at him when he forced himself to meet her gaze. Flicking it downward, she clicked her tongue and moved closer to his erection once more. “Except for right here.”

Not giving him any real warning, she pressed her tongue to the slit, dipping in ever-so-slightly. Her mouth soon encircled the head of his penis, and his hips shifted, a deep sigh floating out of him as she pulled back, pushing down to take a little more of him in. Fists twisted into the comforter under him, the last effort to stop himself from thrusting into the wet heat she offered. The rest that would not fit in her mouth was palmed, her hand moving with her mouth to tease and satisfy him.

“Like that?” she muttered against the shaft, lips brushing it as she spoke. His hand came up, palming her ass, drawing up the end of the nightdress and pushing it out of the way as he grazed her skin.

“Yes, but...want to taste you, too,” he huffed out, a pleading look gracing his features. Letting him fall out of her mouth, she let her eyebrows incline at him for a moment, her chin dipping in a nod.

“Whatever you want, hon. This is for you.”

With that said, she began to shift, and Steve looked over at her, the aching pulse running through him as he watched her. Instead of lying down and spreading her legs for him, she planted her hands on either side of his hips, swinging one leg over so that her knees framed his neck. A little arch curved her back, her slit presented to him and offering him the taste that he wished for.

“Good Christ, Holly,” he moaned, and before she could ask if his words were a good or a bad thing, she felt his hands dig into her skin. Without any preamble, he pulled her down to his face, her knees sliding and widening automatically to accommodate the movement. At the first slide of his tongue through her folds, the bump of his chin and his nose as he began to feast upon her, she groaned aloud, eyes fluttering shut.

“Ste-Steven,” she stuttered, unable to stifle the moan shooting out of her as she felt the tip of his tongue flick her clit. “So good, fuck, right there.”

Holly's presence of mind was dubious at best when his mouth sucked at her slit, but she had enough to kiss and lap at his shaft again. Working each other over with each lick and suck, she could begin to feel her thighs shaking, hoping to achieve release soon. One finger, then two were thrust into her passage, and her hips moved of their own volition to chase after them as they withdrew. Trying to clear her mind, remind herself of the reasons that motivated this particular coupling, she opened up her mouth, taking in as much of Steve as she could. Suddenly, his fingers were gone, along with his mouth and tongue, and she released him with a wet pop. The rapid removal had her brain spinning, but before she could wonder what was going on, she felt Steve's hands grip at her hips, pushing her forward. A low grunt for her to lie down came from him, and she practically fell over to do so, her limbs long having turned to jelly. On her back, she could see the absolute wrecked look on his face, the flood of pink rising from his chest to his cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile. The glimmer in his blue irises flickered then, and he shifted, tucking his legs around so that he could crawl over her. His wet, pink lips were coated with her essence and hovered about hers, teasing her when she leaned up and he pulled back. Chuckling darkly, he instead kissed her neck, teeth scraping lightly and drawing a mewl out of her. The negligee was tugged at, the hem of it pushed above her hips in an attempt to get it off of her. Complying with his unspoken wishes, she reached down, shucking it and letting it fall atop the pile of his clothing on the floor. She arched up into his touch, a hand twining into his skewed locks and pushing down, hoping to get his mouth on her breasts. He shifted down, affording a sweet peck to each nipple, but then his arm wedged under her, flipping her onto her stomach before she could really register what he was doing. The length of his body stretched out along her back, and a shiver ran up and down her spine. Pecks and languorous laps went from one shoulder to the next, moving down her back, right down to the curve of her ass, and she let out a slow breath.

“This was supposed to be for you, baby, what you want,” she squeaked as he lifted away, and she glanced over her shoulder in time to see him fish out a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. Truly, she'd wanted it to be the welcome home she couldn't give him two months ago, and while the turns it had taken were undoubtedly _enjoyable_ , she had wished to make her sentiments known. Ripping open the foil and rolling the condom onto himself, he gave the sheathed penis a couple cursory pumps, darkened blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

“Yeah, it is. This is what I want: you, under me, taking every inch that I can give you like I know you can,” he asserted, hips shifting and the head of his penis nudging into her passage. As she dropped her head down to the comforter and let out a shaky breath of pleasure, he grinned to himself, pushing in deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. The squeeze of her walls around him had him choking down his own gasps, the grin knocked away as he planted a wet kiss on her shoulder. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered, “Believe me, sinking into you is an absolute pleasure and reward.”

Before she could respond, he withdrew and then snapped back into her again, the pair of them groaning in tandem.

“Ah-ha,” she gasped, the next pull and push he'd dealt as she opened her mouth affecting her speech. The slow rhythm began to pick up pace, Steve's thrusts accompanied by grunts and groans. The heat of his chest pressing into her back, the thick muscles of his arms as they framed her, affected her just as much. It felt good; it felt right, having him so close and so deep. Her mouth opened, words tumbling out one by one. “ _Fear maith. Foirfe_.”

As the Gaelic tripped off her tongue (still stumbling, but she was learning), he gave a couple of sharp thrusts, making her cry out loudly.

“ _Ní mise. Tusa amháin. I gcónaí tú, mo chroí_ ,” he bit off, panting hard against the side of her neck. She shook her head, only understanding enough of the language to know he was likely denying her statement, and calling her his favorite endearment.

One of his hands snaked under her then, grazing down her belly to her slit, catching her clit between two fingers. The thrusting became harder then, both their bodies chasing down release and coming so close to it. Holly cried out as Steve struck deep inside her over and over again, the sweet spot hit with unerring accuracy. The fingers that had her in hand rubbed mercilessly, desperate to get her to tumble over the edge first, and despite her resolve, she could not help herself. She came hard around him, the pulse and slam of her walls catching him and pulling him over the edge with her. The thrusts petered off as the orgasms were ridden out, Steve's weight held off of her as much as possible when it all stopped. Holly felt the roll of the combined body heat float off of them, and she let out a hiss when he withdrew himself from her. Reaching for him, she kissed his sweaty brow, down his cheeks and to his lips. The taste of her was still in his mouth, faint and distinct, and she knew he could taste himself on her tongue as well. One last kiss was dealt, and she rolled away from him, padding into their bathroom. Left alone with his thoughts for a moment, Steve could feel his brain come back online, the question within occupying him enough so that he never heard the toilet flush or the water running. It was when he felt the mattress shifted underneath him, and the cool press of a cloth pushed into his hand, that he realized Holly had returned to his side. She laid down beside him, watching as he removed the condom and tied it off, chucking it into the waste basket in the corner and cleaning himself off with the wet cloth she brought to him. Her wavy hair, sweaty though it was, was haloed around her as she leaned back against the rumpled comforter and relaxed. It was only a few more moments before he was crawling back onto the bed, taking her in his arms and tangling his legs with hers, holding her close.

“Was that good?” she asked, cupping his cheek and thumb stroking over the skin. A slow, broad smile dawned upon his lips, and he gave her a kiss on the temple.

“So good, doll,” he pronounced, the pure pleasure in his voice impossible to miss. Still, the gratified expression lighting his features smoothed into something more pensive. “But...why? Why all that talk about me deserving a reward? I haven't done anything to merit one.”

Blinking, she tilted her head as she looked at him. He met her gaze frankly, guilelessness in his irises. He truly did not think he deserved anything for all that he'd done, and she couldn't fathom it.

“Of course you have,” she told him implicitly, leaning up on her elbow and placing her hand along the ridge of the scar on his chest. “You've fought for years, protected so many...you have protected me, our children...you've, you've given up so much, too. And all because—”

She cut herself off, looking away as she bit her lip. Gently, his thumb and forefinger braced along her chin, turning her head so that she would look at him again.

“Because that's what I wanted to do. I told you that.” It was true; his motivations for his previous work, and for his current retirement, were ultimately his decision, and he did not want her thinking otherwise. They both were aware of some incredibly ignorant comments that had been lobbed their way, both in person and through various media. Often, the people who spoke against his decisions blamed Holly for them, saying that she was the one ruining his life and ruining the world by keeping him away from it all. Those were entirely false, and while they both knew it, sometimes it bore repeating out loud. Cradling her cheek in his palm, he iterated firmly, “I want to be here, with you and our kids. I want to be a dad, have my family. You've given me so many chances; frankly, I think you are far more deserving of a prize than me.”

Holly dropped his gaze again, a fingertip running idly over his chest now.

“Don't need one. I already have you,” she retorted, earning a grin from him.

“Same, Steve breathed, kissing her forehead. A sigh poured out of his nose, and he shook his head then. “And you call me a cheeseball.”

Holly snorted, rolling her eyes. “Out of the two of us, you are way cheesier.”

“Debatable,” he responded, the smirk her wore softening after a couple of seconds. “I love you.”

The finger on his chest poked him, and she let her eyebrows incline. “See? You make romantic declarations like this is a bodice-ripping novel.”

He inclined his chin, declaring imperiously, “Doesn't change the fact that it's true.”

Holly met his gaze, unwavering for a good amount of time. Eventually, though, she dissolved into chuckles, resting her head at the crook of his neck. “Yeah. Love you, too.”

Basking in each other's presence, in the feel of skin pressing to skin, they took their fill of one another. Soon enough, a sharp cry came through the monitor on the bedside table, and a louder crow poured in from down the hall. Steve and Holly simultaneously let out low breaths, though he was the one to glance over at the clock.

“Eight minutes of afterglow,” he noted, clicking his tongue and nodding almost proudly. “Must be a record.”

She let out a tiny giggle, shaking her head as she pulled out of his embrace. “Must be. Grant or Iris?”

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side, he considered it for a moment. “I'll take Iris, you take Grant.”

Holly paused, mentally recounting that their daughter had had a feeding before being put to sleep, and she nodded at him.

“'Kay,” she complied, walking slowly to the dresser along the wall and removing clean sweats and a shirt for herself. Steve, watching her pull on the clothes, couldn't help but grin at his wife. Sweet seductress one moment, and devoted mother the next. God, he did love her, he thought as he pulled on his boxer briefs, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. And thank God she loved him, too, he mused as he pressed a kiss to her neck, grazing over one of the love bites he left there. Hearing the hitch in her throat, he barely dodged the swat she attempted to give him, the cheekiness in her irises not diminished in the least when she pulled out of his arms and grabbed out a t-shirt from one of his drawers for him to put on. Like before, they walked hand-in-hand out of their bedroom once they dressed, separating as they went into their children's rooms and going where they were needed.

(And Bonnie, from her little bed, huffed and sniffed before settling in again, the noise of her master and mistress finally done so that she could sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for what Steve and Holly say in the text:  
> “ _Fear maith. Foirfe_.” -Gaelic (Irish) Good man. Perfect.  
>  “ _Ní mise. Tusa amháin. I gcónaí tú, mo chroí_.”-Gaelic (Irish); Not me. Just you. Always you, my heart.
> 
> All translations were done with an online translator. Forgive my errors if any are entirely off-base.
> 
> This pair...I love them so much...


End file.
